


Love Song

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Senator Rodham set her sights on Senator Clinton with nothing more than a Spring Fling in mind. She never expected to fall in love with him. But she never expected to be in her current position either. Sequel to Out of the Woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't actually think I could leave it there did you? There's so much more to the story.

Love Song

 

Bill keyed himself in to the front door of Hillary’s brownstone. He placed the bag of takeout and the bottle of wine down on the entry table and slid off his blazer. “Hillary?” he placed his blazer on the coatrack. “Where are you, baby?”

When he didn’t get a response, he made his way into the living room. He could make out the shape of her laying on the sofa in the darkening room. “Hillary?” he knelt down next to her, gently touching her face. “Wake up, darlin’ I brought dinner.”

She groaned and rolled to face him. “Mmm.” she sighed. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven.” he replied. “How long have you been asleep?”

“I left work early.” she answered. “I got here around four o’clock.”

He swept his hand over her forehead. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” she replied. “All these long hours recently have just caught up with me.”

“You’re a little feverish.” he announced. “Are you hungry?”

“For Chinese?” she asked. “Always.”

“How did you know it was Chinese?”

“Because I can smell it.”

Bill looked at her skeptically. Something was definitely off. He just wasn’t sure what yet. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“Okay.” she pushed herself up off the sofa. “Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

“I’ll set the table for us.”

As Hillary disappeared down the hallway Bill grabbed the bag and the wine from the foyer and then made his way into the kitchen. He busied himself getting the table set and their dinner plated up. He uncorked the wine and began to fill both glasses. Something was off with Hillary, he just didn’t know what.

“Smells amazing.” she said as she entered the kitchen. “I hope you got egg rolls.”

“You hate egg rolls.”

Hillary shrugged as she reached for the full glass of wine. “I don’t hate them, they’re just not my favorite.” she told him. “They sound really good right now though.” she raised her glass to her lips to take a sip when Bill roughly grabbed it from her hand. “Hey!”

He sat the glass back down on the counter next to his. “I want to ask you something.”

“Okay.” she said, slowly. “What’s so important?”

“When was your last period?”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know off the top of my head.” she replied. “Last month.”

“Are you sure?”

She sighed, heavily. “Yes.”

He had been adding everything up in his head, cataloging it and when it finally hit him suddenly it all made sense. He placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes blue eyes locking with hers. “Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“Not really, no.”

“Hillary, I think you’re pregnant.”

Silence fell between them. Finally, she shook her head. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“You’ve been complaining about being tired the past couple of week even though you get at least seven hours a night. You get up at least three times a night to go to the bathroom. You could smell Chinese food in a bag, inside a container, from a room away. And I don’t think you’ve had a period since after our fight at the gala.” he told her. “So, I put everything together and pregnancy is what I came up with.”

“Oh, Bill.” she sighed. “You’re overreacting. We’ve used a condom every single time.”

“Except for the morning I came over here to apologize after what happened at the gala.” he reminded her. “That was at least six weeks ago.” 

“Oh, shit!” she whispered more to herself than him. “How are you so calm? Why aren’t you freaking out?”

Bill shrugged. “There’s nothing to freak out about.” he replied. “If you’re pregnant then we’ll deal with it.”

“Deal with it?” she couldn’t stop the panic from flooding her voice. 

“Yes, darlin’.” he told her. “There’s nothing to stress about.”

Hillary’s eyebrows knitted together. She was still in shock about the situation, not being able to completely wrap her head around it. Bill watched the uncertainty play across her face. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes searching hers. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“I don’t know.” she replied, honestly. “I’m not sure what I feel. I just want to see my doctor first. Are you okay with that?”

Bill nodded. “Yeah, absolutely.” he replied. “I know this wasn’t exactly planned.”

Hillary closed her eyes and tried counting to ten but she couldn’t calm herself. The tears she was holding back fell down her cheeks. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to be here with you.” he told her. “I promise.” he pulled back. “Let’s dry those tears.”

“I’ll make an appointment tomorrow.”

“You want me to go with you?”

“I’d like that.” she told him. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s eat.” he told her. “I’ll pour you a glass of…water?”

Hillary smiled slightly and nodded. Her mind was racing. It had never occurred to her that she could be pregnant. They had sex without using a condom in the past, especially that first month, and everything had worked out fine. In fact, she had never had a pregnancy scare. And now make up sex just once may have left her pregnant. 

/////

Joe was in the den, launching darts at the dartboard. He caught Bill’s reflection out of the corner of his eye. “I didn’t expect to see you back this morning.”

He made his way into the room and sat down at the bar. “I came back to get a change of clothes.” he told him. “Do you think you could cover for me at the meeting this afternoon?”

“Sure.” he threw another dart. “Are you going to be late or you skipping altogether?”

“I’m not sure yet.” he replied. “Hillary and I have to be somewhere and I’m not sure how long it’s going to take.”

Joe nodded. “Is everything alright?”

Bill ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “She’s pregnant.” he said, softly. “At least we’re pretty sure she is.”

He nodded, trying to gauge the situation. “I see.”

“I don’t think she’s thrilled with the idea.”

“And you?”

Tears sprung forward in his eyes. “I love her and I want to do whatever is best for her. It’s her decision, ultimately.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

Bill wiped at his eyes. “I love the idea of being a dad.” he confessed. “I love the idea of having a family with her.”

“Have you told her that?”

He shook his head. “She’s scared and she doesn’t really want to talk about it until after we find out for sure.”

“Maybe she’s afraid to get attached to the idea incase she’s not pregnant.” he suggested. “Things will be different after the appointment, I promise you."

/////

Geraldine sat across from Hillary in the conference room watching as she turned several shades of green. As she lifted the cup of coffee to her lips she fought the urge to gag, her stomach blanched, and she sat it back down on the table. A case of mind over matter. The cup was pushed away and she picked her pen back up to take notes. 

After a few moments, Geraldine reached across the table for the mug and pushed her own glass of water over toward her. “Drink it slowly.”

Hillary picked up the glass and took a few sips. “Thank you.”

She eyed her suspiciously. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” she lied. 

Geraldine arched an eyebrow. “Come on, Hillary, what’s going on?”

Hillary took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“Have you made an appointment?” 

“Yes, it’s this afternoon.” she said. “Bill is coming with me.”

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” she admitted. “You’ve been going at it like rabbits for months. I’m actually surprised it’s taken this long.”

Hillary groaned and buried her face in her hands. “We were careful, Gerry.”

“Always?”

“Mostly.” 

Geraldine laughed. “Well ‘mostly’ gets you pregnant, dear.” she told her. “You can’t say you’re shocked. I mean you can be surprised, but not shocked.”

“Bill is much calmer than I am.” she confessed. “I just can’t…not until I know for sure.”

 

tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

Love Song

Hillary took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. An action she repeated several times over. Her hands gripped either side of the porcelain sink, knuckles white, almost as white as her face. After a few long moments, she finally raised her head and eyed her reflection in the mirror. She hadn’t cried, not yet. She was still in shock. Her brain had yet to register the news.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, snapping her out of her trance. “Hillary?” Bill called out, softly. “Are you okay?”

She reached over with her right hand and opened the door. “I don’t know.” she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. And she didn’t know rather it was because she didn’t want to see the elation in his eyes or because she didn’t want him to see the fear in hers.

“It’s okay.” his voice was soft and soothing. “I know this is a lot to take in. This isn’t something that we really planned on.”

She simply nodded. “I don’t want to give up my Senate seat.”

“Why would you?” he asked, surprised. “You don’t think that’s what I want do you? I have no intention of sticking you in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant.”

“I know that.” and she did. She knew that he would never ask her to give anything up. Especially not for him. “But what about everyone else? The other politicians and the press and my parents, God, my parents. We haven’t even met each other’s families, Bill.”

“Come here, darlin’.” he cupped her face in his hands. “Look at me.” he smiled when she finally lifted her eyes to meet his. “I understand your concerns, I do. But none of that other stuff matters. No one else counts for anything in this. You and me, that’s what’s important here. You’re the only thing that matters to me in this entire equation. Just tell me what you’re feeling.”

Hillary took another deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I’m scared.”

“That’s completely understandable.” he told her. “We don’t have to have the baby if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you into it, Hillary. I’ll love and support you no matter what you decide.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not that.” she cried. “I never really wanted children, if anything I thought I would maybe adopt years from now, but now that I’m pregnant…I really want this baby, Bill.”

He couldn’t stop his face from lighting up. “Yeah?” he wiped the tears from her face. “That’s why you’re scared?”

Hillary simply nodded, more tears rolling down her face. “Yes, I know it’s dumb.”

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head in his palm. “It’s not dumb.” he assured her. “This is a big moment. You’re allowed to feel however you want.”

She relaxed into his embrace, inhaling the musky masculine scent of him. There was something about being his arms that always made her feel so safe and secure. “I love you."

“I love you, too, darlin’.”

Hillary pulled back to look at him. “We’re going to have a baby.” she smiled, through her tears. “Even though I’m scared I’m incredibly happy.”

He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. “If you’re happy then I’m happy.” And he was. He was practically beaming. There was no doubt in his mind that they were going to get this parenting thing right. He was going to give this baby the best childhood imaginable.

“Happy?” she arched an eyebrow. “You’re practically bursting at the seams.”

“I’m the happiest man in the world.” He hugged her tight, lifting her up off the ground and swinging her around. “My beautiful girl and I are having a baby.”

She laughed, full bodied and whole heartedly. “Let’s celebrate.”

Bill kissed her soundly before placing her back on her feet. “What do you want to do?”

“I thought we could start with a late lunch.” she suggested. “I’ve been too nervous to eat today.”

“Well let’s grab some lunch and then we’ll get some hot fudge sundaes from that little shop near the zoo.”

“I like the sound of that.”

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “This is really want you want?” he asked softly. “You’re not just doing this for me?”

Hillary took both of his hands in hers. “I really want this baby.” her voice was warm, gentle, reassuring. “We made him out of love. And I can’t think of anything more incredible than that.”

“God, I love you.” he said. “You’ve given me far more than I ever thought I’d have. A beautiful, intelligent, woman I’m head over heels in love with and now this baby.”

She knew he was thinking about his childhood and she knew there was no way she could do go and take away the pain for him. But how she wanted to, more than anything else in the entire world. She guided his hand to her stomach. “We’re going to give this little boy or girl the most love and attention they can possibly stand.”

Tears swelled up in his eyes. “I’m going to be a good father.”

“No, you’re going to be the best father in the world.” she smiled through tears of her own. “Starting with feeding us lunch and then those promised hot fudge sundaes.”

His hand caressed her stomach. “I’ll even get you an extra cherry.”

“You do love me.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” he smiled. “You thought I spoiled you before? Baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

 

tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

Love Song

 

 

He leaned up against the front door and pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her back. “Have I told you how incredibly much I love you?”

Hillary pretended to think. “Oh, not in the last hour or so.”

“I love you.” he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you more than anything in the entire world.”

“More than Arkansas?”

Bill pretended to think about it. “Yeah, but just a little bit more. Few inches or so.”

“A few inches can make a world of difference.” her eyes sparkled with mischief. “You don’t think so?”

He laughed. “Come here, darlin’.” his lips sought out hers again. He captured her bottom lip between his and pulling back slightly to let his tongue delve into her mouth, tangling against hers. Starting a slow, erotic, dance that neither one of them wanted to stop but were forced to for lack of air.

“Mmm.” he sighed. “You still taste like hot fudge.”

“So much better than strawberry, isn’t it?”

“Makes for a good combination.” he cupped her face in his hands. “Like you and me.” he pressed a kiss against her forehead and then her nose and then finally her lips. “We make a hell of a team.”

“Oh, you think so, huh?”

“You don’t think so?”

Hillary shrugged. “I don’t know.” she sighed. “I may need a little help deciding.”

“What could I do to convince you?”

“You could take me upstairs and make mad passionate love to me until the sun comes up.”

“That’s one of the best ideas you’ve had all day.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean one of the best?”

“Having a baby was a pretty good one.”

“Well you helped me with that one.” she told him. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

/////

Bill placed a soft protective kiss just below her belly button. He found her body incredible, captivating, marveled at it. The dips and curves, the softness of her skin, and the way her body aroused under his touch. But now it held a sense of reverence. They had created a new life together and it was nestled safely inside her body, protected and growing by the moment.

Hillary brushed her fingers through his hair as she watched him lavish attention on her stomach. “I love you.”

“I love you.” he smiled up at her. “And baby Rodham-Clinton too.”

She smiled at the use of her last name as well. “Rodham-Clinton?”

“Well it’s only fair.” he replied. “You are carrying him or her. That’s the most important job.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I want a healthy baby.” he pressed another soft kiss to her stomach and then moved up next to her on the bed. “And a healthy mother.”

“I know that. It’s what I want too.” she agreed. “But if you got to choose what would you pick?”

“A girl.” he replied automatically.

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked. “You don’t want a William junior?”

“No, I never want a William junior. Children should have their own first names. Something that’s original to them.” he told her. “Besides there’s something about spoiling a little girl that I would love.”

She smiled as she pictured him with a dark curly haired little girl in a soft cotton dress running around the yard together. “That would be sweet.” she said, softly. “Daddy’s girl.”

“You want a girl, too?”

“Eventually.” she replied. “I think this baby is a boy.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I do.” she replied. “A handsome little boy just like his daddy.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” he told her. “And what exactly did you mean when you said eventually?”

“Well, I assume we will be having more children.”

Bill broke out into a huge smile. “Yeah?” his entire face had lit up. “You mean you want to make more babies with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“I love that idea.” his fingertips caressed her stomach. “And I love you.”

“How about you show me?”

His lips covered hers granting her request. He took his time kissing her. Slow and thorough exploring every inch of her warm delicious mouth. “How’s that?” he asked, easing back. “Prove my love?”

“It’s a really good start.” she told him. “I think you can do a little better though.”

“That sounds like a challenge, darlin’.”

“You did make me a promise.”

“I always keep my promises.” he climbed over top of her, sliding between smooth thighs. “I’m a man of my word.”

She laced her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Less talking.”

“And here I thought you liked the sound of my voice.”

“Oh, I do.” she smiled. “Too much. It’s incredibly sexy and you’ve got me all worked up. Now I need you to do something about it.”

/////

The fresh aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the air. They pulled her out of bed and led her all the way to the kitchen. Bill has standing in his boxer shorts, a floral print apron tied around his waist, flipping pancakes on the griddle. “Mornin’ darlin’.” his hair was disheveled. “How did you sleep?”

Hillary wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Pretty good. You?” she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Smells incredible.”

“I always sleep better next to you.” he told her. “Even when we’ve spent half the night making love.”

She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “This is a very sexy look on you.”

“You like the apron?”

“Mmm.” she sighed, turning around and picking his cup of coffee up off the island. “I really think it’s the socks that make it though.”

“My feet always get so cold on this tile.”

She raised the cup to her lips, but the smell was too much for her. “You’re not in Arkansas anymore, baby.” she teased him as she sat his mug back down. “Well that’s twice now, your baby definitely is not a fan of coffee.”

Bill started stacking pancakes on a plate. “Drink milk instead. It’s good for you and the baby.” he said. “And I certainly hope she’s a fan of pancakes because I made Mommy a whole stack.”

Hillary leaned up against the counter. “I don’t think I can eat that many, love.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that many.”

“It’s four huge pancakes, Bill.”

He laughed. “Smother them in butter and syrup, it’ll help get them down.” he told her. “Besides they’re your favorite.”

“You spoil me.”

“I told you I was going to.” he reminded her. “Besides you deserve it, darlin’.”

Hillary leaned in and kissed him. “I love you.” she smiled. “You make me so happy.”

“That’s good to know because you’re stuck with me forever.”

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Love Song

 

Bill was already hard at work, glasses perched on the end of his nose as she went over an amendment to the education bill. Joe came in and sat a fresh cup of coffee down in front of him. “Thanks.” he said without looking up. “The words are already starting to bleed together.”

Joe took a seat down across from him. “So…are congratulations in order?”

“She’s definitely pregnant.” he replied, taking his glasses off and looking up at his friend. “And she’s incredibly happy. I’m incredibly happy.”

He smiled. “That’s excellent news, Bill.” he told him. “I told you once she found out for sure things would change.”

“I was worried.” he confessed. “Even after the pregnancy was confirmed I wasn’t so sure it was what she wanted. We talked through it when we got back to her place and she’s happy and excited.”

“That’s completely understandable. I mean she’s young and this wasn’t planned.” he said. “She was scared.”

Bill took a drink of his coffee. “I want to marry her.” he reached for a packet of sugar. “I just don’t want her to think I’m asking because she’s pregnant.”

“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t think that.” he replied. “I think it’s pretty obvious how much you love her.”

“We’re going to meet each other’s families.” He told him. “I want to ask her father for permission.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Good.” Joe replied. “You should be. How you got that girl I’ll never know.”

“Southern charm.”

//////

Geraldine was leaning up against the wall outside of the bathroom door waiting for Hillary to emerge. She had glass of water in her hand. “What was that you were saying about no morning sickness?”

Hillary opened the bathroom door. “Please don’t gloat, Gerry. I don’t think I could take it.”

She handed her the glass of water. “Drink slowly.” she said. “I’ll get you some saltines.”

“Thank you.” she took several small sips of water and then made her way back to the conference table in her office. “I was hoping I would skip this symptom.”

“It’ll all be worth it in the end.” she assured her, opening small pack of crackers left over from yesterday’s lunch and sliding them across the table. “Water and crackers will help though. Let’s just hope it’s morning sickness and not all day sickness.”

Hillary’s eyes widened in something akin to horror. “All day?”

“Yes, it’s very unpleasant.” she replied. “But don’t worry it only lasts until about the thirteenth or fourteenth week mark, once you hit the second trimester.”

“That’s four more weeks, Gerry!” she bit into the cracker.

She shrugged. “Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time.”

“You’re so supportive.”

“Oh, you know I love you darling.” she smiled. “Just be thankful that after Friday we’ll be on break until after Labor Day. Bill coming home with you?”

“He’s going to fly out on Friday evening and stay the weekend.” she replied. “The following weekend I’m going to fly to Arkansas to meet his family.”

“Nervous?”

“A little.” she admitted. “Bill had a difficult childhood. His mom has been married several times. His dad was abusive. He’s so determined to be a better father than what he had growing up.”

“I know I give you a lot of grief over Billy boy but he’s a good guy. And he loves you very much.” she smiled. “Meeting his family might be difficult but just remember you don’t have to impress anyone you already have the man wrapped around your finger.”

/////

Hillary dropped her purse down in the living room as soon as she stepped inside. Her shoes were kicked off next. The hardwood felt cool and soothing under her bare feet. The aromatic scent of marinara sauce pulled her down the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Mom?”

Dorothy looked up from slicing vegetables. “Hello, sweet girl.” she smiled. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

She leaned over the island placing a kiss against her mother’s cheek. “Max didn’t greet me.” she said, referring to her parent’s dog.

“Dad took him for a walk.”

Hillary opened the refrigerator door, scanning the contents, finally reaching for a pitcher of lemonade. She sat it down on the countertop as she retrieved a glass. “It’s a lot cooler here than it is at home.”

“You mean in D.C?”

She poured a generous amount in the glass. “Yes in D.C.” she corrected herself, taking a drink of the sweet liquid. “I’ve just been there so long this time it’s starting to feel like home.”

“As long as your happy, baby girl, that’s all that matters.” she eyed her only daughter, taking in sight of her. “Come here, let me get a good look at you.” she wiped her hands on her apron and reached out for her girl.

Hillary was immediately in her mother’s arms. A place of comfort and security. “I’ve missed you.”

Dorothy hugged her tightly. “I’ve missed you, too.” she pulled back to look at her, holding her hands tightly in hers. “You look wonderful, honey.”

“Thank you.”

She squeezed her daughter’s hands. “When will Bill be here?”

Hillary practically beamed at the mention of his name. “Later this evening. He had to finish up some work before he left.” she explained. “I hope you like him, mom.”

“How could I not?” she asked. “He’s made my daughter so happy.”

“Incredibly happy.” her smiled reached her eyes. “I love him so much.”

Dorothy looked her daughter over again. “And he is the father of my first grandchild.”

Hillary’s eyes grew wide in shock. Her breath caught in her throat. “Whh…aat?” she stuttered out. “Mom?”

“Am I wrong, Hillary?” she asked, softly. “Are you not pregnant?”

She opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to decide how to answer her mother’s question.

Dorothy cupped her daughters face in her hands. “It’s a simple question, dear.”

Hillary relaxed. “I am.” she finally answered, biting down on her bottom lip. At thirty-one years old she still was anxious about her mother’s reaction. “How did you know?”

“Gut feeling.” she replied, smiling. “When will he or she make their grand entrance?”

“Mid-February.” she told her. “I just hit nine weeks.”

Dorothy nodded. “The two of you didn’t waste any time.” she observed. “I take it this was a surprise?”

She could almost feel the blush rising in her chest. “It wasn’t planned, but it wasn’t prevented either so…”

“Are you happy?” because really that was the most important thing.

“About the baby?” she questioned and her mother nodded her head. “Absolutely. And Bill couldn’t be more thrilled.”

Dorothy smiled. “That’s all that matters.”

“I don’t know how dad will take it.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him.” she assured her. “He’s a little rough around the edges but you know he loves you.”

Hillary smiled and nodded. “I think he’s really going to like Bill.”

/////

Hillary stood outside the front door and watched as Bill exited the taxi. She asked him to meet her at her parent’s house for dinner before they went back to her house for the night. “How was your flight?”

“Wonderful!” he replied, making his way to her. “Brought me here to you.”

Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A much more chaste one than she was expecting. “What gives?” she arched an eyebrow. “I’ve gotten better homecomings from my Aunt Agnes.”

“Sorry, darlin’.” he stammered out. “I just don’t want to…it’s your parent’s house.”

She bit back her laughter. “Oh, Bill.” she sighed, lightly smacking his chest. “It’s fine.” she smiled. “I’m not some innocent school girl.”

“That’s for sure!” he agreed. “I just was trying to be respectful.”

“Just relax, it’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah.” he sighed. “You’re not the one that got their daughter pregnant.”

“I was a very willing participant.” she laced her fingers through his. “Just take a deep breath. Everything will be fine, darling. I promise.”

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Love Song

 

Hillary closed the door behind them. “Dad’s making a business call.” she told him. “I haven’t told him about the baby yet. Mom knows though, she knew without me telling her.”

Worry etched on his face. “Is she mad?” he asked, quickly. “What did she say?”

She took his bag out of his hand and sat it down by the door. “You’ve got to relax, love.” she told him. “We’re adults.”

“I know.”

“Really?” she asked. “Because you seem to keep forgetting that you’re not seventeen and you didn’t knock up your high school girlfriend.”

“Hillary.” he sighed. “I’m not forgetting, I just don’t want to make a bad impression.”

“Then don’t.” she replied. “But, baby, you’ve got to relax.” she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love you and you have nothing to prove. Just be yourself.”

Bill exhaled, heavily. “You’re right, babe.” he leaned in and kissed her softly. “I love you. So much.”

Hillary pulled him in for another kiss, her mouth opening against his. Bill’s hands immediately went to her face as he deepened the kiss. It never took him long to feel relaxed and at ease with her. 

The sound of a throat clearing cut through the air. They broke apart and Hillary looked around to see her mother smiling. “Bill, I’d like you to meet my mother, Dorothy.”

He blushed from his neck up. Caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Mrs. Rodham, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he extended his hand and to his surprise she pulled him in for a hug. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Bill.” she smiled up at him. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things, I hope.”

Dorothy winked. “Mostly.”

And there was that smile. The one that Hillary loved so much. “Well, I hope you won’t hold it against me too much.” he told her. “I’ve heard all good things about you though.”

Hugh Rodham made his way into the living room. Immediately, he sized Bill up. Sure, he had seen him in the papers and on television but it wasn’t the same as seeing someone in person. The boy was rather smitten with his daughter, that much he could tell. Hugh extended his hand. “Welcome to Illinois.”

“Thank you.” Bill shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “You must be pretty special if Hillary brought you home to face me.”

And this is where southern charm kicked in and became handy. “I certainly hope so.” he replied. “I’m absolutely crazy about her.”

Hugh clapped him on the back. “Drink, son?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Hillary watched as they disappeared toward the kitchen. She looked over at her mother. “I think that went well.” 

“Indeed.”

“It really could have gone either way.” she said. “Still though I’m going to wait to tell him about the baby. I don’t want to spring too much on him at one time.”

Dorothy nodded in agreement. “I think that would be wise.”

Hugh opened a beer and handed it to the young man. “So, Bill, what are your intentions?”

“Thank you.” he replied. “Intentions, sir?”

“With my daughter.” he clarified. “Are you just going to continue sleeping with her or is there more to it?”

Bill shifted uncomfortable. “Well, sir…”

“Hugh.” he offered. 

“Hugh.” he repeated. “I love Hillary. Very much.”

He took a drink of his beer. “That much I know.” he told him. “She wouldn’t have brought you home if you were just some passing fling.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” 

Hugh nodded. “You going to propose?” 

“Well that depends, sir…Hugh.”

“On what?”

“I guess on you.” he said. “I wanted to talk it over with you. Get your permission.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You don’t need permission from me, son.” he told him. “Hillary is her own person, as I’m sure you know, she does things on her own accord. If you love her and she loves you that’s all that matters. You can’t spend your life worried about what other people think.”

Bill nodded. “I would still like your blessing at least.”

“You have a ring?”

“Yes.” he shuffled his hand around inside his breast pocket. He had been carrying it with him for the past week. He opened the small box and handed it over to hopefully soon to be father in law. 

“Good choice.” he observed looking at the princess cut solitaire. “I think she’ll like it.”

Bill closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. “Does that mean I have your blessing?”

Hugh nodded. “Only if it goes as planned.” he replied. “If things go south I had nothing to do with this.”

/////

Dorothy placed the dishes in stack next to the sink. She turned on the warm water and let it fill the sink before squirting in some Palmolive. 

“Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Rodham?”

She turned to see Bill standing in the doorway. “It’s just Dorothy, dear.” she told him. “How about I wash and you dry?”

“Yes ma’am.” he made his way over to the sink. “Dinner was delicious.”

“Thank you. Again.” she smiled. “It’s one of Hillary’s favorites.”

He undid the buttons on his cuff and rolled up his sleeves. “Maybe you could send the recipe back with me?”

She started placing the glasses in the sink. “You cook?”

“A little.” he replied. “I’m trying to expand my skills.”

“You need to make sure she’s eating balanced meals.” she turned off the tap. “Lots of fresh fruits and vegetables are good for her and the baby.”

“I will.” he promised her. “She can be stubborn but I think I can manage.”

Dorothy laughed. “She gets that honest.” she placed the glass in the rinse water. “Hillary loves you very much, Bill.”

He picked up the glass out of the water and began drying it off. “I love her, too.” he replied. “More than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. And the baby is just icing on the cake.”

“You’re excited to be a father.”

“I can’t wait.” he placed the dry glass on the sink. “First words and first steps and first days of school.”

Dorothy placed another clean glass in the rinse water. “Midnight feedings and dirty diapers and teething.”

“I’m prepared for all that.” he reached for the glass. “I’m going to be hands-on. Hillary and I are a team, we’re going to do this together.”

She smiled. No wonder her daughter was so in love with this man. “I’m very happy for the two of you.” she told him. “I’ve never seen Hillary so happy and I trust you to keep her that way.”

Bill looked over at his future mother in law. “I intended to, ma’am.” 

/////

It was almost eleven when they arrived at Hillary’s house. It was a ten minute drive from her parent’s house. She had given him a quick once over of the downstairs of her quaint cottage style house. 

“It’s lovely.” he said, pulling her toward him with his hands on her hips. “Different from D.C.”

“The architecture is different.” she explained. “Therefore, the décor is different.”

“It’s cozy.” he smiled. “Fireplace in the bedroom?”

Hillary nodded. “Almost takes up a whole wall.”

“Why don’t you show me?”

“Are you trying to get an invitation into my bedroom, Senator Clinton?”

His hands on her face brought her closer for a soft kiss. “Maybe I just want to see this ornate fireplace.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “That’s all?”

Bill licked his lips as he gave her the once over. Finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. “Mmm.” he sighed. “Did you have something else in mind?”

Her mouth was on his, licking and nipping and teasing. Exploring his mouth with long, liquid, lavish kisses. The kind that stole their breath, the kind that made their blood rush, and their feelings smolder.

He groaned when their lips parted. “Suddenly, I over this overwhelming desire to make love to you.”

“And I have this overwhelming desire to let you.”

tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope the longer chapter makes up for it.

Love Song

The stone fireplace in the master bedroom did take up pretty much the entire wall, just as she had said. He watched as she went over and opened the two windows facing the backyard. She was positively radiant in the moonlight. 

Hillary turned back to him. “What do you think?” 

“Gorgeous.” he said, softly. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “I meant the fireplace, Bill.”

He reached out for her, large fingers wrapping around her hip and pulling her toward him. “It’s very cozy and cottagey.” his tongue licked over his bottom lip. “Maybe this winter we can get snowed in.”

“I’ll be heavily pregnant.” she reminded him. 

His hands slid up her top, his fingertips caressing her bare stomach. “And you’ll be even more beautiful.” he smiled down at her. “I always thought that pregnant woman glow was bullshit.”

Hillary laughed. “Your honesty is refreshing, dear.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“I’m sorry, go ahead.” 

“Now I know that’s it’s a hundred percent true.” he told her. “Because you are absolutely radiant carrying our baby.” he brought his hands up to cup her face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

His lips grazed hers and he slowly pulled back to look in her mesmerizing blue eyes. “You’ve made me happy in a way I never thought possible.” he took her left hand in his and slowly kneeled onto one knee. “Will you give me the honor of being your husband?”

Tears sprung forward. “Yes.” she smiled. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

“Oh, thank God.” he sighed playfully. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the small black box. He struggled to open it. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“You’re doing great.” she smiled through tears. 

Bill pulled the diamond from the box and reached for her hand again. She noticed that his hands were trembling slightly. 

“I’ve already said yes, baby.” she teased him. “Relax.”

“I know and I don’t want you to take it back.” he laughed as he slid the ring down on her finger. “Perfect.” he sealed it with a kiss before rising to his feet. 

Hillary pulled him down for a kiss. A soft, lingering one. “It’s beautiful.” she said as she eased back. “I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you.” he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “When do you think you would like to become Mrs. William Clinton?”

“Are we in a rush?” 

Bill smiled. “I’m trying to make an honest woman out of you.” 

“A shotgun wedding?” she asked. “I think some people might see through that if we wait.”

“We better hurry then.” he said. “What are you doing next Saturday?”

Hillary pretended to think about it. “Well, I was planning to fly to Arkansas and meet my in-laws to be.”

“How about if I fly back up here with my mom and brother and we get married here?” he suggested. “Think you can throw something together by then?”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” he smiled. “I want to make you my wife as quickly as possible.”

“No.”

Bill arched an eyebrow. “No?”

“No.” she confirmed. “We’ll get married tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.” she replied. “Just you and me and Judge Mason. We can have a big party to celebrate later.”

Bill watched the mischief dance in her eyes. “Tomorrow is perfect.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” he confirmed. “I would marry you right now if you wanted.”

Hillary hooked her finger in his belt loop and pulled him toward her. “That’s awfully sweet of you.”

“I’m a sweet guy.”

“And incredibly sexy.” she smiled. “But I do believe we came up here for a reason.”

Bill wrapped his arms around her waist. “That we did.” he replied. “The fireplace, remember?”

She encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him down for series of slow, soft, provocative kisses. Her hands slid down over the planes of his broad chest and then down further, pulling at his belt.

He eased back from their kiss. “Impatient?” he asked, tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 

“Incredibly.” her voice was low and raspy. “I have this overwhelming need to strip you down and make you mine. Is that okay with you?”

“I have absolutely no objections.” 

“Good.” she pulled his belt from his pants and dropped it on the floor. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration and anticipation as she worked to divest him of his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. 

Bill watched in what seemed like slow motion as she lowered herself down to her knees before him. Her hand cupped his balls, gently massaging as her tongue pushed against the vein at the base of his cock, licking all the way up to the tip where she swirled her tongue around the head and then used it to draw him into her warm, wet mouth. 

“Mmm.” he sighed, tipping his head back. “That feels…damn.”

Hillary slowly moved her mouth up and down his length. Her cheeks caving in to create the most divine suction against his hard cock. His hands threaded into her silky tresses. His breath came out in heavy spurts. She was driving him absolutely mad. 

She released him from her mouth, licking all the way back down to his heavy sacs, the tip of her tongue teasing the taut skin before pressing the flat of it to his cock, running it all the way back up to the tip before taking all of him into her mouth again. 

Bill gasped at the sensation. His hips involuntarily bucked forward against her delicious torture. Seeing his ring on her finger only made him want her more. “Baby.” he rasped. “You’ve got to stop.”

This only caused her to suck harder, her head moving up and down on his throbbing arousal. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. His hands went to her face. “Come here, darlin’.”

Hillary reluctantly pulled away. “I wasn’t finished.”

He reached down and pulled her to her feet. “I almost was and where would the fun in that be?”

She licked the salty taste of him off her lips. “I was having fun.”

Bill leaned in, his tongue swept through her mouth, before pulling back. “I intend to make love to you.”

“Well, I do wish you would hurry.” she said. “I’m practically dripping wet.”

The words alone made his cock throb even more. “Dear God woman.”

She pulled her shirt up over her head, exposing light colored lace covering ample breasts that had become larger in the few weeks of pregnancy. Her skirt hit the floor and then she reached around her back and unclasped her bra. 

“Here, let me.” he slid the material down her arms and tossed it to the floor. “Beautiful.” he murmured, his thumbs brushing over dusky pink nipples.

Hillary drew in a sharp breath. Everything was ten times more sensitive. 

“Hurt?”

“A good hurt.” she replied. “You don’t have to stop.” His hands softly kneaded her breasts and she let out a string of appreciate moans. “That feels so amazing.”

“Come here.” he sat down in the chair by the fireplace and pulled her into his lap, his hands caressing her ass so that her hips would buck forward against him. Her breasts were now in the perfect position for his mouth. The flat of his tongue licked over the hardened peak and then swirled about before he sucked it into his mouth. His other hand paid equal attention to the opposite breast, kneading and teasing the nipple with his fingers. 

Hillary hissed at the contact, her hips rolling against his. His large hand splayed across her back, holding her to him. “Oh, oh, oh.” soft cries poured from her lips. “More, Bill. I need more.”

“Tell me what you need.” his mouth went to the other breast beginning to bestow the same wonderful agony as he had on the other one. 

“You.” she whimpered. “I need you inside of me. Please.”

He released her nipple with an audible pop. His hand trailed down her abdomen, dipping under the waistband of her panties. Long elegant fingers grazing over her swollen sex. “You’re so wet.”

Her head lulled back. “Please, Bill.”

His fingertips teased at her entrance before delving inside her wet heat. Her body greedily pulling them inside and clenching around them. He slowly moved them in and out, his palm hitting against her clit as he teased her. 

“Yes, yes, right there.” little moans poured from her throat. She bucked into his hand seeking out as much friction as she could find. 

Her wetness dripped down into the palm of his hand. He felt like even more blood rushed to his cock if that were even possible. She had him on absolute edge. “I can’t wait.” he breathed out. “I need you, Hillary. I need you so badly.”

“I’m yours.” she rasped. “Take me.”

Before she could catch her breath, she was on the bed and his hands were pulling the ruined lace from her body. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. Up to the curve of her hips. Before dipping his hand to the apex, spreading her legs apart. “Christ.” he breathed out. She was swollen and glistening before him. 

“Now.” she practically pleaded. 

His crawled over her body, settling himself between her thighs. He slowly began to push himself inside her, but she arched her body and her wetness enveloped him fully. He drew in a sharp breath. “Hillary.” he breathed out. His eyes closed at the overwhelming sensation of being buried deep inside of her. “You’re…extremely…wet.”

“You do it to me.”

He groaned. “You’ve got me on edge, darlin’.”

Her hips rolled under his. Her clit brushed against his pelvis and her nerve endings caught fire. “Oh, oh, I…please.” her thoughts flew. 

Their bodies immediately fell into a decadent rhythm. Rising and falling in perfect sync with each other. Pushing and pulling each other toward the edge of release and back again.

His hands encased her wrists, pinning them down by her head as his body stretched over hers, his hips thrusting almost wildly against hers.

She moaned out, her inner thighs squeezing his hips, her back arching against him. “Bill…Bill…I can’t…much longer.” her entire body thrashed beneath his. 

“Don’t fight it.” his throbbing cock couldn’t take much more. “I want you to come. I want you to come for me. All over me.”

Her heart raced, her body ached, and her pleasure climbed higher and higher until she couldn’t take it anymore. She came hard and fast almost screaming his name. He was exactly two strokes behind her releasing into her with long, hot, spurts that stole his breath. 

He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. Her thighs still encompassed him tightly. Their bodies raw and spent but not wanting to let go and sever that intimate connection just yet. 

“I love you.” he pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

“Mmm.” she sighed, content. “I love you, too.”

“I can’t move.”

“It’s okay.” she wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed his upper body against hers. “I want to hold you.” she pressed a kiss into his hair. “Soon I’ll be huge and won’t be able to do this.”

“You won’t be huge.” he told her. “And I can’t wait to watch you grow.”

“I’m so glad I’m doing this with you.” she said softly. “I never thought I would want to be a wife and a mother until I fell in love with you.”

Bill placed a kiss against her neck. “I’m never going to let you regret it, baby. That much I can promise you.”

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I struggled with this chapter because well mother in law's aren't fun and I saw shades of similarities between Hillary's and mine.

Love Song

 

The tension was so thick in the room you could have cut it with a knife. Hillary was on absolute edge. Swallowing down her emotions. Taking slow calming breaths. Counting to ten in her head and then back down to one again. Virginia had quickly given her the once over the moment she laid eyes on her. Looking her up and down and then quickly deciding that the Yankee girl was not for her son. 

Bill felt Hillary tense up. Watched as she bent over backwards trying to please his mother. And in return watched as his mother made snide comments and shut Hillary down at every turn. 

“Baby?” Bill said, entering the kitchen.

“It’s almost ready.” she forced a smile. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

He watched as she sliced through the cake with such precision. She had been holding back her emotions all night, plastering a smile across her face at all times. “No.”

“No?” she looked up at him. 

“No.” he replied. “Forget dessert.”

“All I have to do is plate it.”

Bill took the knife from her hand and tossed it over into the sink. The loud clanking against the metal sink making her jump slightly. “The evening’s over.” he said. “I can’t take any more of this.”

Hillary was silent. Mostly because she didn’t know what to say. She had tried her hardest with Virginia all evening. The only thing she managed to do was hit wall after wall. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” he pulled her into his arms. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this and I’ll be damned if I sit back and watch you take it.”

She sunk into his embrace. “She’s your mother, Bill.”

“All the more reason for it not to happen.” he told her. “I’m going to put a stop to all this bullshit right now.”

Before Hillary could protest Bill left her in the kitchen and disappeared back into the dining room. “I think we’re going to call it a night, mom.”

“Oh, well of course.” she said, standing up. “Miss Rodham probably needs her beauty rest.”

“It’s been a long day.” he said. “I’ll drive you back to the hotel.”

“I should say goodbye to Miss Rodham.”

“I’ll say it for you.” he told her, walking toward the front door. He walked ahead of her down the sidewalk and opened the car door. “Thanks for coming over.”

She leaned in and kissed her son on the cheek. “Anything for you, Billy.” she smiled at him. “You know that.”

He exhaled heavily. “I know that look, mom.” he said. “And that tone. What gives?”

Virginia shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing.”

“You don’t like her.” he concluded. “You’ve treated her like crap all evening.”

“It’s not that I don’t like her.” she said, carefully. “She’s just different from the type of girl I thought you would choose to marry, that’s all.”

“What do you mean different?” he asked. “Because she doesn’t look like the socialite women at home?”

“Now, Bill.” she exhaled. “Miss Rodham is a very beautiful girl, she really is. She’s just not what I pictured for you, that’s all.”

“Hillary is beautiful and she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” he told her. “I love her very much.”

Virginia smiled, slightly. “I know that son, that much I can see.”

“Then what’s the problem, mom?”

“She’s incredibly smart, maybe smarter than you, Billy.” she told her son. “She’s ambitious in her political career and I think being Senator is just the beginning for her.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Absolutely nothing.” she replied. “It’s just that…being a wife might be a bit of an adjustment for her. And you’ve always wanted to be a father. She’s not going to put her career on hold to have children.”

Bill shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong.” he told her. “She does want to be a mother.”

“She may say that now but I’m sure something will always come up or the timing won’t be right and then the two of you will be old and gray and childless.” she explained her fears. “I know how much having children means to you, Bill.”

“We’re going to have children.”

“I know you may think that right now while everything is still so fresh and new, but things will change.” she tried to tell him. “You’ll see I’m right.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her face. “Mom, I love Hillary very much and she loves me.” he said, firmly. “We’re going to get married tomorrow and that’s that.”

“Okay.” she relented. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Being with Hillary makes me happy.” he told her. “And I will not have you treating her like shit.”

“Bill!” she said. “Watch your tone and your mouth.”

“I’m serious, mom.” his voice was firm and even. “I don’t care rather you like her or not. Or rather you think she’s right for me. You’re going to respect her and treat her with kindness.”

Virginia took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “Okay, son.”

////

After Bill’s outrage at her behavior the previous evening Virginia decided to swallow her selfishness and do as her son asked. She even came over to Hillary’s house and offered to help her get ready for the ceremony. Dorothy was finishing up with the caterers and it was just the two of them. The very last thing she wanted to do was upset her son. 

Virginia watched as her future daughter in law emerged from the bathroom. She reached her hand out for her. “Come here, dear.” she led her over to the bed. “Just sit down and I’ll get you some water, okay?”

“Thank you.” Hillary took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her stomach. Her morning sickness was few and far between but when she was sick, she was really sick. 

Virginia reappeared with a glass of water and handed it to her. “Slow sips.”

She took a few sips and then nodded her appreciation. “Much better, thank you.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous.” she told her. “Would you like something to calm you down?”

Hillary shook her head. “I’m not nervous.” she replied. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

She smiled at her daughter in law. “Butterflies in your stomach?”

“No.” she replied, looking up at Virginia. “A baby.”

Virginia’s breath caught in her throat. “I’m sorry, dear, what did you say?”

“I’m not having pre-wedding jitters.” she explained. “I’m having morning sickness.”

“Does Billy know?”

Hillary nodded. “We found out a few weeks ago.” she told her. “He’s actually the one who figured it out.”

Virginia was rather giddy at the idea of a grandchild. A genuine smiled spread across her face. “Are you happy, dear?”

She smiled brightly. “Incredibly.” she replied. “I’ve never wanted anything so much. Bill is absolutely thrilled. I think he’s going to make the most wonderful father.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her son holding his own child in his arms. “Thank you, Hillary.”

She arched an eyebrow. “What happened to Miss Rodham?”

“You’ve made my son incredibly happy.” she told her, honestly. “And the baby is just, well, he or she will be the most loved child in the world.”

Hillary smiled and nodded. “I hope we can find some common ground, Virginia.”

“I think we can, Hillary.”

tbc….


	8. Chapter 8

Love Song

 

It was their one month anniversary. Hillary had finished up work in her city office and flown down to Arkansas several hours earlier than Bill was expecting. She wanted to surprise him with dinner. A home cooked meal.

She couldn’t believe it had been an entire month since they were married. Their wedding ceremony was short and sweet but so full of love and absolute devotion. They wanted something simple and fun and that’s exactly what it was. Especially when Bill accidentally told everyone in attendance about the baby. But neither one of them would have changed a thing. 

A spicy aroma filled the air as soon as he made his way inside the house. Hillary’s craving for spicy foods had increased in the past month of her pregnancy. What would upset most women’s stomach’s and give them heartburn seemed to be her lifeline. He dropped his briefcase and kicked off his shoes before making his way through the ranch style house and into the kitchen. 

“Hi, baby.” he said, pulling at his tie. “When did you get here?”

“A few hours ago.” she replied. “I thought I would surprise you with dinner.”

He dropped his tie on the table and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Smell’s amazing.” He eyed her in short shorts and one of his tee shirts. Her hair was swept up off her neck and he was absolutely sure she had never been sexier. “I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind there was an unfamiliar hardness under the palm of his hands. “What’s this?” 

She moved the onions and pepper around in the pan. “That’s our baby.”

“Yeah?” he asked.“I want to see.” 

Hillary placed the spoon down on the trivet and turned around to face him and he lifted her shirt over her abdomen to expose the pronounced swell just below her navel. His eyes traveled over her in absolute awe. “Wow. When did this happen? I was just with you last weekend.”

“This week. I just sort of…popped.” she told him with a smile. “You can touch.”

“Yeah?” he smiled back. 

“Yes, of course.” she laughed. 

His large hand covered the swell of her abdomen. “That’s amazing.” he said. “Have you felt any movement yet?”

“Not yet.” 

Bill was in absolute awe. “I can’t wait to feel her move.” he said, gently caressing her tight skin. “I can’t wait to hold her in my arms.”

“And if she’s a he?”

“Nah.” he said. “This is daddy’s little princess.”

Hillary laughed. “I really think it’s a boy and you know what they say about mother’s intuition.”

“I guess in about five months we’ll find out for sure.” he smiled. “Until then I’ll come up with a girl name and you come up with a boy name.”

“That sounds fair.” 

He bent down to press a kiss against the swell of her abdomen. “I love you.” he whispered and then straightened to place a kiss to her lips. “I love you, too.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” she teased. “Second fiddle already.”

Bill cupped her face in his hands. “You’ll always be first with me, baby.” he kissed her lips soft and slow. Her mouth opened under his and he deepened the kiss. Lazy and thorough as pressed herself tighter against him. 

Hillary eased back to breathe. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” he smiled. “Maybe I could show you how much.”

“After dinner.” she said. “Because as much as I want you right now, I really want to eat.”

He laughed and pressed another kiss to her lips. “We’ll eat first.” he promised. “I’ll go change and I’ll help you finish up.”

Dinner was nice and leisure. Afterwards they took their glasses of lemonade out onto the back porch and sat in the swing. Hillary sat with her legs tucked under her and Bill laid with his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair as she looked out across the backyard. The children a few houses down caught her attention. Two little girls close together in age were running through a sprinkler in their bathing suits. Giggles pouring out of them and making Hillary smile. And soon their dog joined in on the action. 

Bill looked up to see her smiling as she watched the activities going on a few yards over. “Happy, darlin’?”

“Hmm?” she asked, looking down at him. She was so lost the carefree happiness of the children that everything else floated background for her.   
“Are you happy?” his light blue eyes looked up into her brighter ones. 

Hillary smiled softly. “Incredibly happy.” she said. “I didn’t know it was possible to be this content in life.”

He turned his head and placed a kiss to the swell of her abdomen. “Me either.” he replied, softly. “I’ve been thinking about our living situation.”

She continued softly stroking his thick dark hair. “What about it?”

“I want to be with you all the time.”

“We’re going to be together in Washington all the time.” she said. “We’ll figure the rest out.”

“I want to resign as Senator, Hillary.”

Her hands stopped moving through his hair. “You want to what?”

“Resign.” he repeated. “I want to be where you are and that’s either Chicago or D.C. “

“Bill, I don’t expect you to give up your Senate seat. You’re only in the second year of your term.”

“There’s plenty of other areas of public service that I can get into.” he told her. “I could join one of the law firms in D.C or in some other department. I could do a lot of good other than in the Senate.”

“No, Bill, I can’t let you do it.” she told him. “We need you in the Senate. End of story.”

“I’m not saying it has to happen right now.” he clarified. “Just think about it, okay?” His eyes and his puppy dog pout damn near melted her heart. 

“I’ll think about it.” she said. “We don’t have to figure anything out right now.”

 

Tbc….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting this. Hopefully we can get back on track a bit.

Love Song

 

There was no use. It wasn’t going to zip no matter how many times she tugged. She pulled the skirt off and tossed it into the ever growing pile of rejects. Another skirt was slid on and she tugged it down over the rounded stomach. “Finally!”

Bill had been watching her from the doorjamb. He smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach, glancing in the mirror to take sure her skirt fit. He took a few steps into the room. “You look beautiful.”

Hillary smiled at him through the reflection in the mirror. “Thank you.” she smiled. “I feel rather beautiful. However, I feel like maybe I’m going to need some maternity clothes.”  
He ran his hand over her growing midsection. “We’ll go this evening after work.” he said. “And then we’ll have dinner in Chinatown.”

“No Chinese.”

“No?” he questioned, caressing her stomach. “You’ve been craving it for months.”

“I’m over it.” she replied. “I could go for a cheeseburger though.”

Bill smiled and nodded. “Cheeseburgers it is then.”

“And French fries.” Hillary’s hand covered his. “Smothered in vinegar.”

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “I’ll help sate whatever craving I can.”

She arched a well-defined eyebrow. “Any craving?”

“Absolutely.” he replied. “You know we’re in this together.”

Hillary turned around so that she was in his arms. “Can you be a little late this morning?”

“I guess.” he shrugged. “I don’t have any meetings until eleven o’clock.”

“That’s perfect.” a smile tugged at her lips. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Did you want to go shopping now?”

“No.” she said, looking up into his eyes. “I have something a little bit more stimulating in mind.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked. “What’s that?”

She started unbuttoning his shirt. “Well for starters I don’t think we’re going to need this.” her hands slid underneath the fabric and pushed it off his shoulders. “Mmm.” she sighed, running her hands over his bare chest. “So much better.” She pressed a kiss to his chest and his hand automatically threaded into the back of her hair. Her tongue danced over his nipple.

A sexy sigh escaped his lips, followed by her name. Her warm mouth on his skin was driving him insane. She dragged her lips up his neck, stopping at his ear. “Bill?”

“Yes, Hillary?”

Her smooth tongue slid over the shell of his ear. “Take your pants off.”

He struggled to do as he was told. Fumbling and faltering as he was trying to hurriedly obey her request. Finally, he had them down around his ankles, using his feet to step out of them and kick them off.

“So good.” her hands skimmed down his body until she got to his hard cock. “I want you.” she pulled back to look at him. “Now.”

His hands tugged at her skirt, pushing it down her hips and letting it hit the ground. He eased her back onto the edge of their bed, strong hands pulling at the delicate silk of her panties and sliding them off. “Jesus! You’re dripping wet!”

“Bill.” she whined. “Please?”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn’t going to last long. And he prayed that she wouldn’t either. Having her spread out on the bed before him, practically begging for him to enter her was more than he could handle. He pulled her hips toward the edge of the bed and began pushing into her. 

The moment his arousal slid into her wet heat she moaned loudly. The sensation of his body filling hers was almost too much. She arched her back, pressing her hips forward into him. Long slow strokes that had her whimpering with every thrust. She was hot and tight around him and growing wetter still.

“That’s it.” she coaxed him. “So good, Bill. Keep going just like that.”

His eyes clamped shut, his nostrils flared, as he kept plunging in and out of her pliant body. He was struggling to keep his pace steady and even, sucking a breath in between his clench teeth as she became tighter around him. “Hillary.” he groaned. “Holy fuck!” he threw his head back, his movements increasing in speed and deliberation.

The quickening of her breath filled the room and then a series of long, drawn out moans. Her body clenched around his almost violently, her hips arching into his, as her slick walls clamped down on his still thrusting cock. His name left her lips first as a breath, then was a whimper, then a series of moans growing louder and longer, before a final wail that stole the rest of her breath.

He erupted inside of her, long steady strokes that milked every last drop out of him and into her awaiting body. His hands on either side of her on the bed caught him from collapsing against her rounded abdomen.

Hillary brushed the damp hair back from his forehead. “That was amazing, baby.” she panted. “Thank you.”

The aftershocks were still coursing through his body with the involuntary movements of her hips. “Anytime.”

“I’m hungry.”

Bill slowly eased back, letting his softening arousal pull out of her body. “Let’s try this getting dressed thing again and we’ll go get some breakfast.” he suggested, picking up her panties off the floor and using them to gently wipe her clean. “Eggs and bacon?”

“Bacon sounds divine.” she smiled. “And pancakes.”

His hand rubbed over the swell of her stomach. “Whatever makes my girl happy.” he bent and pressed a kiss against the taut flesh.

Hillary ran a hand through his brown disheveled locks. “You spoil me.”

“I promised you I would.”

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Come here I want to kiss you.”

His lips met hers deliciously in the middle. Soft, slow, thorough kisses that left her lips tingling. She sighed when they parted. “Bill?”

“Yes, baby?” he rested his forehead against hers.

“I need you again.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes. “Again?”

“You said whatever made me happy.” blue eyes burned into his. “I think you may be my biggest craving.”

A smile pulled at his lips. “You’re not going to get any complaints from me.”

 

tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Love Song

 

Joe sat down a steaming mug of coffee in front of a droopy eyed Bill. “You better get this sleeping thing down before the baby comes.” he sat down across from his desk. “You should be stocking up.”

“I’ve been trying.” he stared down into his coffee. “It’s Hillary. She’s been waking me up twice a night.”

“Oh, I remember those days.” he sighed, thinking about his late wife. “If it wasn’t the constant trips to the bathroom then it was tossing and turning from being uncomfortable.”  
Bill raised his eyes to look at his friend. “No, it’s not that.” he replied. “Hillary sleeps just fine.”

Joe knitted his eyebrows. “I don’t follow.”

“She wakes me up for sex.” he took a sip of his coffee. “I haven’t had a full night’s rest in weeks. Ever since she’s hit the third trimester.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. Roaring laughter that stole his breath. “Oh, man, do I feel sorry for you.” Sarcasm laced his words. “Being woken up for sex with your beautiful wife. That is tragic, Bill. My heart breaks for you.”

Bill reclined back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m being serious, Joe.” he sighed, heavily. “I cannot keep up with her. She’s completely insatiable.”

He took in the look on his friend’s face. He could tell Bill was serious. And exhausted. “Have you discussed this with her?”

“No.” he shook his head. “I don’t want to upset her. I don’t want her to think that I don’t want her because I do. In fact pregnancy has only made me want her more. I’m just so tired lately and I can’t focus.”

“You’re going to have to tell her, Bill.” he encouraged. “I’m sure she’ll understand if you explain everything.”

Bill groaned. “It’s a conversation I never thought I’d have.”

“Sometimes life throws us curves. It’s important not to drown in them, I guess.”

He chuckled softly. “You have no idea.”

“Maybe you can just start taking a nap during your lunch break.” Joe suggested. “That would work out for everyone.”

“You know that’s not a bad idea.” he mused. “I’ll see how that work first. No use rocking the boat if I don’t have to.”

//////

Gerry leaned up against the doorjamb. Hillary was sitting on the sofa in her office, her legs stretched out, a pillow behind her back, and a legal pad on her lap. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Hillary’s eyebrow quirked as she continued writing her notes. “If you’re going to tell me how huge I’ve gotten in the three weeks that you’ve been gone, I’d rather not hear it.”

“I was going to do no such thing.” she pushed herself away from the doorjamb and made her way inside the office. “I was going to tell you how radiant you look. You have that glow that makes most pregnant women furious.”

“Now compliments and flattery I will take.” she smiled. 

Geraldine sank down in the chair across from her. “Seriously though, you feeling okay?”

“I feel great.” she replied. “Lots of energy, no swelling, no stretch marks, back pain isn’t so bad.”

“I only felt that way when I was pregnant with my son.” she told her. “With the girls all the extra hormones just made me feel like crap.”

“Well there’s something else to support my theory that it’s a boy.”

“Mother’s intuition.”

“Yeah, try telling that one to Bill.” she scoffed. “He’s convinced the baby is a girl.”

Geraldine laughed. “You’ll know soon enough.”

“I don’t want him to be disappointed, Gerry.”

“He won’t be disappointed.” she assured her. “The moment the baby is born and you hold it in your arms it won’t matter what you thought the gender was going to be.”

Hillary nodded. “I know you’re right.” she said. “I’ve just known it’s a boy from the moment the doctor confirmed the pregnancy.”

“Then all you need to do is work on finding the perfect name.” she glanced at the baby name book on the end table. “Have you at least narrowed it down?”

“I have a top ten.”

Geraldine laughed. “You need to be narrowing it down. At least to a top five.”

“I’ve been working on it.” she told her. “I want to pick the perfect name.”

“Perhaps you should wait until he’s born.” she suggested. “Get the feel of his personality before you decide. You might look at him and decide he doesn’t look like a Sam.”

Hillary’s eyebrow shot up. “Thank you for complicating this further, Gerry.”

“Anytime.” she grinned. “What name are you feeling today?”

“Patrick.” she told her. “But there’s one name I keep coming back to.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’m afraid it’s too plain.” she confessed. “It’s simple and I love it but I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Well what is it?”

“Jack.” she replied. “Jack Rodham Clinton.”

Geraldine smiled. “Sounds like a good solid name to me.”

“You don’t think it’s…vanilla?”

“No.” she chuckled. “Unless you want to name him something trendy and hippie.”

“I think I’ll pass on that.”

“What does Bill think?”

“I haven’t run it past him yet.” she replied. “He’s supposed to be coming up with a girls name. And God, I hope he’s not going to pick Virginia. Not even for a middle name.”

“There’s always the power to veto.” she said. “Enough tears will get any man to change his mind.”

“Are you saying that I should give in to that old feminine frailty?”

“Unless you want a daughter named Virginia.” she said. “Sometimes we have to make small sacrifices for the greater good, Hillary.”

/////

Bill stripped off his blazer and shoes at the door. It was dark by five o’clock now and it made everything feel so much colder. A pleasant aroma filled the brownstone. One he could have sworn was homemade chicken noodle soup. He made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, pulling at his tie as he went. 

He took in the sight of her. Standing at the stove ladling up two bowls of soup, dark hair pulled back away from her face, fabric of her college sweat shirt stretched tightly over her rounded stomach. He leaned up against the doorjamb. “Isn’t this a lovely sight.”

“Me cooking?”

“No that’s rather scary.” he teased. “I meant finding a goddess in the kitchen.”

Hillary laughed. “Oh, I’m far from a goddess.”

“Mmm.” he sighed. “I beg to differ, my love.” he stretched his hand out to her. “Come here.”

She slipped her hand into his and let him pull her toward him. Her stomach pressed firmly against him and the baby kicked against him. “Someone else is excited to see you.”  
Bill placed his hand over the spot where he felt the kick and was rewarded with another one. “She’s getting stronger.”

“Yes, he is.” she countered. “Sugar makes him especially playful. I had a donut mid-morning and he elbowed me in the ribs for a good hour.”

“Ten more weeks.” he rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. “Time really does fly when you’re having fun. Thanksgiving and then Christmas and she’ll be in our arms before you know it.”

“Have you picked a name yet?” 

“I’m still working on it.” he told her. “It’s a hard decision. Have you picked one?”

“Jack.” she said, watching his face for his reaction. 

He smiled. “Jack Clinton.” he said. “Jack Rodham Clinton. That’s a good strong name.” he smiled. “Too bad we won’t be using it.”

“Oh yeah?” she teased. “You still think so, huh?”

“Yes.” he said. “This is either Ella or Grace.”

Hillary smiled, impressed. “Those are lovely names, honey.” 

“I thought so.” he smiled, pleased with himself. 

“How about some soup and then we can cuddle in front of the fireplace?” she suggested. “You can read to me. And Jack.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips. “That sounds like an incredible evening to me.”

 

tbc....


	11. Chapter 11

Love Song

 

Hillary was furious. And that was the understatement of the century. Her entire body was flush and she was certain she had never been so angry in her life. She had been pacing the better part of ten minutes. Geraldine watched as she walked the entire length of the conference room. “Damn him!” she yelled. “How could he do this? How could he just up and resign?”

“Come and sit down.” Geraldine advised. “You’re getting wobbly.”

“I’m not getting wobbly!”

She grabbed her by the arm. “Then I’m getting seasick.” she said. “Come sit down.”

“I’m too mad.” she huffed. “I need to walk.”

“You’re going to walk and talk yourself right into labor.”

“I have three more weeks, Gerry.”

“Babies come when they want not when they’re expected.” she grabbed her by the shoulders and practically pushed her down into the chair. “Don’t get all worked up. Did you even give him a chance to explain?”

“Explain?” she asked. “I told him not to do it months ago! I told him that we needed him here in the Senate. And did he listen? No!”

“I’m sure Bill has a very good reason for giving his resignation.”

Hillary took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Yeah, he’s putting my career before his own.” she said, calmly. “Bill’s incredibly smart and charismatic. He’s a natural politician. He needs to be in the Senate where he can really make a difference.”

Geraldine placed her hands on either side of Hillary’s chair and leaned down into her. “You’ve got a man that absolutely adores you. And this baby. He wants to be with you. Let him. Let him work as a Civil Rights advocate. He’s not throwing his career down the drain. He’s just taking a different path right now. You and Bill are young, you don’t have to accomplish it all right now. Breathe. Enjoy this time in your lives. You’re about to be parents.”

Hillary sighed, heavily. “I just wished he would have talked to me instead of…bombarding me after he already made the decision.”

Geraldine shrugged. “Sometimes it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” she said. “There’s no way you would have went along with his idea. Bill is an incredibly smart guy. He’s thought this through and has a detailed plan. Just relax, honey. It’s all going to work out.”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you trust Bill?”

“Absolutely.” she said. “I trust him with my life.”

“And do you love him?”

“Very much.”

Geraldine smiled as she straightened up. “The for the love of God woman just let him take care of everything right now. You are weeks away from giving birth. You need to relax.”  
Hillary nodded. “But that’s where you’re wrong, Gerry.”

Her eyebrow arched. “How so?”

“My water just broke.”

She looked down into Hillary’s wet lap. “See!” she said. “What did I tell you? You walked yourself right into labor.”

“Please don’t gloat, Gerry.”

“I’m not gloating, Hils.” she said, walking toward the door. “I’m sending for Bill.”

/////

Bill came back into the hospital room with a fresh cup of ice. He timidly held his hand out for her to take the cup. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes.” she said, taking the cup from his hand. “But now for an entirely different reason.”

“And what reason would that be?”

She rubbed her hand over her rounded abdomen, trying to ease some of the pain away. “Getting me pregnant. You did the easy part. I’m the one who has to push this baby out of my body.”

Bill placed his hand over her forehead. “I’m sorry, darlin’.” he told her. “I would have the baby for you if I could.”

Hillary looked up at him. Her tired blue eyes locking with his lighter ones. “I know.” she sighed, softly. “I just wasn’t prepared to have him just yet. I thought we still had at least two more weeks.”

“Sometimes things don’t work out like we plan.” he gently stroked her hair. “But I’m going to be right here with you the entire time. I don’t know if that makes a difference or not. But you can yell and scream at me all you want to.”

She smiled, faintly. “I do love you.”

“I know you do.” he said. “I love you, too.”

“I mean I’m still mad that you just up and resigned, but we’ll deal with that later.” she told him. “Right now I just want to focus on you and our baby.”

Bill pressed a kiss to her lips. “Our baby will be in your arms very soon.”

“Hopefully soon.” she said. “I don’t want to be in labor for days like your mother kept going on and on about.”

“The doctor said things were moving quickly.” he tried to assure her. “Hopefully it won’t be too much longer.”

////

Her hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her entire body ached. She had never been more exhausted in her entire life. Bill, dressed in scrubs, never let go of her hand. He had been encouraging her the entire time. Wiping her brow, rubbing her back, feeding her ice chips. 

“You’re doing so great, darlin.”

“I’m so tired, Bill.” she whined. “I can’t.” her head fell back against the pillows. 

The doctor looked up from her position at the end of the bed. “You’re doing a wonderful job, Hillary.” she said. “I can see the head, it’s starting to crown. I just need you to give me a few more big pushes on the next contraction.” she encouraged her. “And then we’ll see which of you was right about the baby’s gender.”

Hillary smiled, seeming to get a boost of encouragement out of Sarah’s words. She took a deep breath and sat back up. 

“Good girl.” the doctor praised. “On the next contraction, I want you to squeeze Bill’s hand as hard as you can and push with everything you have, okay?”

She nodded her agreement and when the contraction hit her she squeezed Bill’s hand and pushed hard. 

Sarah nodded. “That’s it, that’s it.” she said. “Keep going, you’re almost there, Hillary!”

Hillary cried out, loudly, pushing with everything she had. Finally, a new sound filled the room, that of a loud wail followed by several short breathy cries. The doctor cleared out the baby’s mouth and the cries grew louder still. “It’s a boy!”

The flailing pink newborn with a swollen face and matted dark hair became the most beautiful sight the had ever laid eyes on. The doctor placed him on Hillary’s chest. “He’s perfect, Bill.” she cried, her fingers sliding over his chubby cheeks.

“You did it, baby!” Bill wiped the tears from his eyes. He bent down and kissed her lips, softly. “I love you so much.” His hand covered the baby’s back. “Welcome to the world, Jack.”

Hillary looked up at him. “I told you it was a boy.”

Bill smiled and kissed her again. “Yes you did.” 

/////

They had been home from the hospital a few hours. And in that time Bill had been cuddled up with them on the bed. He held his son’s hand in between his fingers. “I can’t believe how tiny he is.”

Hillary laughed, softly. “He didn’t feel all that tiny coming out.” 

Bill chuckled. “But wasn’t he worth it?”

“Yes, he was most definitely worth it.” she agreed. “He has your long fingers.” she said, watching Bill. “And your hair.”

“Well, he definitely has your nose.” he said, looking up at her. “And hopefully your eyes, too.”

“Time will tell.” she said. “I think he’s a good combination of both of us.”

“I’m sure Dorothy will think he looks like you and Mom will think he looks just like me.” he said. “But one thing is for sure, they’ll both say he’s the most handsome boy they’ve ever seen.”

She gently stroked his soft hair. “Because he is.” 

“You want to have another?” he asked, looking over at her. 

“Absolutely.” she said with a smile. “A little girl next time.”

Bill was practically beaming. “Nothing would make me happier.” he said. “Still mad at me about the Senate?”

Hillary sighed. “No.” she replied. “We’re together and a family and that’s all that matters. Everything else can wait.”

 

-Finished.


End file.
